1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a container for a cassette housing an image bearing medium having recorded images, for a stack of photographic picture prints made from the recorded images, and for an index print having rows of small-size positive images that match the recorded images.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a processing laboratory gives the customer a processed photographic negative film and photographic picture prints which are copied and enlarged from the film. The negative film is usually cut into several sections, each one containing the same number of negatives and inserted in an open-ended sheath or sleeve. Many customers store the picture prints in an envelope (with the negatives), making it difficult to later find a particular print.
Index or contact print sheets have been proposed which make it easier to find a particular negative. An index print sheet has printed on it several parallel rows of small-size positive images that match the negatives. The positive images are numbered in accordance with numbering of the negatives.
A book-like container for the index print sheet, the negatives, and a stack of picture prints is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,285, issued Oct. 30, 1990. The container is rather bulky and has no provision for storing a film cassette. Alternatively, the patent discloses a book-like container for an index print sheet and a still video floppy disc cassette. The index print sheet is stored in an exterior pocket formed by a transparent sheet secured along three of its edges to the respective outsides of a cover and a base of the container. Moving the cover away from the base to open the container flexes the image portion of the index print sheet along a mid-line. This flexing can possibly damage the image portion. The cassette is stored in an interior pocket raised from the base. This arrangement makes the container rather bulky.